


a family can be...

by SillyLioness



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Post Pacifist Ending, because amanda stinks, i just want android bros, rk900 is a deviant too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyLioness/pseuds/SillyLioness
Summary: ...a grumpy guy, a too-trusting dog, and two androids.





	a family can be...

**Author's Note:**

> I inspired myself:
> 
> AU where RK900 turns deviant too, starts working with the DPD after the revolution and fucks Gavin the fuck up for messing with his smol big brother
> 
> from my sideblog k-3-5.tumblr.com ;-)

It’s odd, really. RK900 is like Connor and at the same time, he absolutely is not like Connor. It’s almost as if they were brothers, Hank thinks. While Connor is already tall, RK900 - whom they decided to call Conan, because dog-related names and since they both like Sumo...in Hank’s defense he had a lot time to google search name meanings - either way, RK900 is even taller than him, dwarfing everyone at the station by at least an inch if not more. Compared to Connor’s lean and agile frame, Conan is build like a damn brick wall, with wide shoulders and a square jaw that you could probably cut diamonds with.

The most obvious differences between the two androids, though, is their personality, in Hank’s absolutely humble opinion. Connor may be direct, even tactless sometimes, but for the most part he is filled with a child-like curiosity and wonder at the world - since the revolution is over, Connor smiles and laughs more, which makes Hank oddly happy. He probably enjoys being a big brother, Hank notes. Conan on the other hand is driven and focused on completing his investigations as fast as possible - probably trying to fulfill a mission protocol that is no longer in his code. He seems perpetually angry, with his face always set in a strict frown, pulled-down eyebrows overshadowing his cold grey eyes.

But Hank knows there is softness in Conan, too, in the way he hangs on Connor’s lips when he tells him stories of his adventures - Hank scoffs - prior to Conan’s activation. And there is softness in Conan when he plays with Sumo, too. While he may seem - be? - displeased constantly, he isn’t violent unless the situation most definitely calls for it.

So it comes even more as a surprise to everyone involved, what Hank gets to witness first-hand - and oh, how he longed for this moment. He doesn’t actually catch the start of the conversation that is happening in the break-room, so he can only guess.

*

Connor just went to get Hank a coffee, despite his personal objection, since it won’t do Hank’s health any favors. While waiting for the machine to fill the plain white mug and with his back turned to the door, Connor doesn’t notice Reed step into the break-room. Despite androids legally gaining the same rights as humans, there are still those individuals refusing to change their views, with Gavin Reed being one of them - not to mention the bad blood that is already between him and Connor. So one thing leads to another.

Connor staggers forward as he is harshly shoved in the back and collides with the kitchen unit the coffee maker is placed upon. It takes half a second for his biocomponents to register that it’s fucking hot. He curses like a sailor and turns around, ready to… converse with Detective Reed, but Reed is already in his face again, a hand around Connor’s jaw.

“Listen here you plastic motherfu- “  
and that’s as far as he gets.

*

Conan is writing up a report with single-minded focus, but despite that his sensors still pick up the ruckus coming from the break-room. He looks up sharply, ready to demand silence so he may work more efficiently. But instead he registers… anger - Hank told him this feeling’s name is anger.

With brisk movements he gets up and marches into the break room, extending an arm to pull Reed towards him. This apparently catches the human by surprise, judging from the way he gawks at Conan. His eyes squint with fury and Conan just lifts Reed off the ground with a hand around his throat, probably squeezing it shut.

“Don’t hurt my family again, or you will come to regret it Detective,” he warns and only lets Reed down again when he starts turning blue.

Conan turns sharply, already leaving the scene, suddenly overcome with a need to sort through this jumbled mess of emotions and thoughts, with Connor hot on his heels telling him it wouldn’t have been necessary.

*

Hank is still not quite sure if he can grasp what just happened, but he knows that his heart squeezes tightly in his chest with affection for those two tin cans - his two tin can sons, he supposes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> soo, Connor -> dog lover, Conan -> little hound  
> btw i edited this on my phone at 2:30am so this might be a mess lmao


End file.
